Be Still My Past
by myhappyendings32
Summary: Arizona is a profiler for the FBI who lost someone she deeply loved and Callie is a Peds Surgeon who has a broken Past. What will happen when these two have a chance meeting at the oddest of places. Will they help put each other's pieces back together and grow or will things fall apart even more? Follow these two on a personal journey of understanding as they figure who they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Still My Past**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Summary: Arizona is a profiler for the FBI who lost someone she deeply loved and Callie is a Peds Surgeon who has a broken Past. What will happen when these two have a chance meeting at the oddest of places. Will they help put each other's pieces back together and grow or will things fall apart even more? Follow these two on a personal journey of understanding as they figure who they are.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters of Greys Anatomy, but how we wish we did.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is a collaboration with** **yourlocalcmgirl on** **and we really love this and it holds a special place in our hearts We hope you enjoy it, and let us know if you to be added to the tag list. The chapters will be separated by POV, starting with Arizona's. Constructive is very much appreciated, we hope you have an amazing day.**

 **A/N 2: This story has some talk of suicide. We will warn you when the trigger warning is.**

 **Now onto our story…**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Arizona's POV**

 **2012**

Anger, hurt, denial, and depression. This is what I've been feeling for the last 3 weeks. They say there is 5 stages of grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. The last part, acceptance… how am I supposed to accept that the love of my life, the women I was supposed to marry, committed suicide? I am a world renown Behavioral Analyst for heaven sakes. How did I not see that she was depressed? How did I not see that something was wrong?

Was I working too much? Was I traveling too much? I worked so hard to make it to the BAU. I just needed a little time to get settled in and find my bearings. But I shouldn't've let my job take so much space. I should've been home more. All the time I devoted to finding justice for victims and their loved ones. All the while my own family was suffering. Suffering to the point where her only out was to take her own life. I should've been there. I should've seen it.

My best friend,Teddy Altman, came down for the funeral and stayed with me for a couple of days. She wanted me to go back with her to stay; but I couldn't leave. At the time, leaving just meant running and, Arizona Robbins didn't deserve to run away from my grief. Not this time. No, this was my fault.

After a week and a half of Teddy not being able to get a hold of me and worrying about me, she threatened that if I didn't come stay with her for a while she would call my parents and have them invade my home. I love my parents but that just isn't an option. So here I stand, in the middle of the airport, at baggage claim waiting for my luggage.

"Hey Zo, how was your flight?" Teddy asked as I gather the rest of my luggage. I stare at my best friend's hazel eyes, I just can't hold it in any longer. At a point, the sting of tears is just too strong to keep fighting against it. Teddy rushed to my side and engulfed me in a hug. "Hey, hey Zo, everything is going to be alright. We're going to get you settled and we are going to get you help."

Trying to sniff back the rest of my tears, I pull away. "Ha-how can you s-say that T-T-Tedddds? How can you say that ev-everything is going t-to be ok-kay? The love of my life c-c-committed suicide and it's all my fa-fault! I am the help; don't you see that? Her suicide is on me and I have to live with that g-g-guilt for the rest of my liiife. I deserve to deal with the guilt for the rest of my life."

Teddy pulls me into her embrace, "Arizona Nicole Robbins, first off, none of this is your fault. You…"

She's wrong, of course all of this is my fault, how does she not see that? Pushing her away from me I interrupt her, placing a hand in front of her face, "Teddy, STOP IT, JUST STOP IT. Stop trying to placate all of this."

Teddy grabs my hand and stops me from going any further. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry let's just go home and get you settled and we'll figure this out…"

REALLY! REALLY! "Teds, what's there to figure out?" I shouldn't've come here. I should've stayed home. I'm not in the place to be around anyone.

Squeezing my hand for comfort Teddy lets out a sigh. "Arizona, can we please just go home and talk about this, please?"

Giving up and realizing that we're still in the airport, I surrender and just let it go for now. "Okay."

Thirty minutes later, and a very quiet and awkward drive home we drive up unto Teddy's driveway. Getting out of the car and walking to the house, I wait for Teddy to unlock the door. Walking in, I set my purse on the side table. Just as I'm about to ask where I'll be staying, Teddy stops me "Can we please have a cup of coffee or your beverage of choice and just sit and talk?" Of course she read me. The only thing I want to do is curl up around a pillow.

Putting my thumb and my pointer finger on my nose and giving it a good pinch to subside the headache, I just can't "Teds can we talk later, I'm feeling jet lagged and just want to rest? I'll talk to you some more later just… please let me rest for a little bit."

After promising that, Teddy points me in the direction of the room I'll be staying in. Changing into something more comfortable and folding back the comforter and sheets, I climb into bed. Since the death of my fiancé, sleep hasn't been my best friend at all. Having taken Xanax before I got on the plane to take the edge off my fear of flying and the mixture of crying so much, I finally succumb to sleep.

 _ **Beginning of dream**_

" _Sara, what are you doing?" I exclaimed. Trying to feel for where I 'm walking. It's 2 days before our wedding and Sara says she has a surprise for me. Walking through what seems to be grass, leaves and sticks, I look up trying to get a sneak peek at what exactly is going on. The scarf that is groping my sight of vision has kept me from seeing anything. Loving that (more than likely) where we are going is somewhere that we can escape the abundance of family and friends that corrupted our house, but hating that it's a surprise I try and stay calm. "That's what I am right now calm, cool, and collected."_

 _Trying to shift me to run Sara says. "Honey, we are almost there. I promise you, this will be a memory of a life time." Having me stop dead in my tracks she directs me up a few steps and opens a door. "Are you ready?" she asks me._

 _Nodding my head up and down she takes the offending item from my eyes to adjust. What greets me is something I've never seen before. Inside the house there are heart shaped lights strung all about, with red, pink, and white rose pedals leading to a heart shaped bed with candles lit on the out skirts of the bed. Tears rimming my eyes I say; "This is amazing baby. How did I ever get so lucky to be engaged to the most remarkable women ever?" Kissing up and down my neck, I am lead to the bed. "Oh, I really love where this is going."_

 _Stopping her movements and sitting down on the bed motioning for me to sit beside her. "Hey love, I need to talk to you." Pulling me to her embrace she says "I love you with all my heart, you are my world. That's why what I'm about to tell you is so hard for me."_

 _Furrowing my eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Hard to tell me?"_

 _Pulling her pointer finger to my lips she quiets me. Pecking me on the lips she starts again. "What I was trying to say is that I have to leave…"_

" _Leave? What are you talking about?" Tears brimming at my eyes again. "Where are you going? When will you be back.?"_

 _Again, putting her finger to my lips, she tries again. "Baby, please don't interrupt me. I have to say this. I'm leaving… I can't come back. I need you to do something for me. The key to your heart will be Adriana, follow your heart." Turning away from me. "I will always love you, know that." And with that she disappears._

" _No, no, no! Don't leave I'll do anything just please…_ _ **please**_ _…_ _ **PLEASE DON'T LEAVE.**_ _" As I crawl out of the bed to go chase after the love of my life as she disappears._

 _ **End of dream**_

"Sara, please don't leave, I need you." Tear stained eyes open wide, I'm brought out of my dreams by my blonde haired best friend.

By instinct my arms wrap around the waist beside me, thinking… hoping… believing… wanting the body beside me to be the reality of my desire. "Ari, wake up. You're dreaming. It's only a dream." Teddy tells me while trying to soothe me. Regaining consciousness and furrowing my eyebrows in confusion while lifting both my legs and folding my arms around them, I inquire "Teds, wa-what are you doing here? Why were you shaking me?"

Now it's her turn to be confused. "Um, I live here and you were crying and screaming out from your dream. You kept yelling for Sara to come back." Biting on her bottom lip, she's apprehensive. I can tell she's nervous for whatever's coming next, "Do you maybe, want to talk… about your dream? It's just, you were screaming?" Placing her hand on my leg and looking square in my blue eyes, she says "Zo, let me help. I can't be there for you if you insist on putting up all these walls. You're a therapist, you know how this works. You have to want some help, sweetie."

"That's where you're wrong Teddy. If I was really any good, wouldn't I have seen what she was going through? I should've been able to see the signs of someone who was about to commit suicide, so no Theodora Altman, I'm no therapist...I am nothing." Pushing her and off me I deadpan. "Go! Just go! This was a mistake, I'm going to make a reservation at a hotel and fly out first thing in the morning. I shouldn't have come. I need to figure this all out on my own, I'm sorry…"

Grasping my shoulders Teddy tries to get me to stop my rambling. "God, damn it Arizona, you need to stop. First off you are NOT nothing. Look at what you've done with yourself all these years. You're an amazing FBI agent and an outstanding behavioral therapist. You are not going to a hotel and you are not flying out in the morning."

Closing her eyes and taking a couple calming breaths, Teddy begins again. "Look I love you, you are my best friend. You're like a sister to me, but I meant what I said and if you go back home I will make sure of it that your parents are on the first plane out to your house."

Taking my hand in hers she looks me in my tearful eyes. "I know this whole thing is hard on you. None of this is your fault, but Arizona, you yourself know the signs weren't there. I mean come on, I was at your house a week prior to her suicide and all I saw was love between the both of you. You two were all over each other. Half of the time I thought I was going to have to stop you from all the touching and the make out sessions before you started getting down and dirty in front of everyone." Teddy winked, trying to joke and lighten the mood.

Getting a slight chuckle out of me, Teddy lets out a breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding and continues, "What I am trying to get at is the way you two looked at each other with so much love and adoration, there is no way you would have been able to see signs of depression let alone signs of suicide." Feeling defeated she sighs, "Z, give me 2 months to help you out, and if you're not getting any better by then, I promise to let you go back home. Just… Please let me help."

Tears flowing down my cheeks, I look to my best friend in the whole world and then towards the door. Feeling like I wanted to run, but at the same time what Teds had said to me made me think. Do I want her help? Was Sara really happy and the signs weren't there? Should I stay? Looking towards Teddy again and then back at the door, I shift to move. I have a decision to make. Should I stay or should I go?

* **So, Arizona's fiancé committed suicide. That in it's self is an awful thing to go through.**

 ***In Arizona's dream Sara (her fiancé) mentions "Adriana is the key to her heart." What's up with that?**

 ***After the speech Teddy made, what do you think? Is Arizona going to stay? Or is she going to go?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The title "Be Still My Past" was thought up by and24trina. She is the one that I originally started the story with, but unfortunately she got super busy and I got impatient which is when I asked Criminal-Anatomy to co write this story. I want to personally apologize for forgetting to put that in chapter 1.**

 ****

 **AN 2: Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews criminal-anatomy and I thank you all for the encouraging reviews. Also thank you all for the follows and favorites.**

 ****

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Callie's POV**

 **1990**

 ****

The woods, it's my happy place, it's where I dream my biggest dreams and have the best adventures with my favorite people. It's where I've always found my comfort. Crazy as it maybe the woods is a part of me.  
"Aria, don't… I want to be alone. If you don't stop following me I will tell mom and dad." My younger sister has always been my little shadow. She is 3 years younger than I am and so annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love her to pieces but sometimes  
I just want to be alone.

"But I want to be with you, mom and dad will be on my side anyways because they want us to spend more time together." She was right, my parents explained to us that any relationships formed during this time of our lives was important but we've  
almost spent the entire day together and I want to have at least a little time for myself.

Deciding to the fact that I am not going to get my way, I bargain with her. "How about this, you let me be alone for an hour, that's all I'm asking for and I will let you come to the woods with Addison and I?"

I could tell she was contemplating my proposal because she does this thing where she taps her foot while her eyebrows are scrunched whenever she thinks hard about anything. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you have to promise or else I  
won't believe you." she had her hip out now with her arms crossed waiting for me to answer. I was really hoping that she wouldn't go the promise route but I should have figured. I walked up to her with my pinky up, "I even pinky promise  
Aria, now leave." I was kind of harsh but she left and now I was happily alone.

My sister and I are what they call "Privileged". My mother Lucia, is a lawyer at Torres law Firm and my father Carlos is the owner of Graceland hospital, so the need for money has never been a issue. Our house, if I had to describe it would  
be the White House only not white. The mansion as my best friend Addison calls it consists of 9 bedrooms, 3 living rooms, 2 dining rooms, 2 kitchens, 5 bathrooms, a playroom for the kids, a play room for the adults, swimming pool both outdoor and  
indoor, and an exercise room. We have everything and more, but it hasn't been all sunshine and roses, let me tell you. My first 5 years of life was spent with Nanny Margret. I was soaley raised by her while my parents worked night and day. Now, since  
they have worked there way to the top they both get to pick their schedule and are more in Aria and I's life.

Ever since then we've gone on more family trips and we've had more family time in general. Then again, there are pros and cons to each of those. We're closer as a family which means we know more about each other and are closer on a personal level, but  
it also lead to the whole thing where my parents think that family time should be all the time. I'm not just talking about the immediate family either. In the last year I have spent more time with my extended and immediate family more than my friends.  
Addison is practically part of the family so she doesn't count because she comes with us but I still have other friends. My extended family kind of creeps me out to, there's something not right about some of them.

I am currently laying flat on my stomach on top of my queen sized Villa Valencia bed, my dad bought this bed for me a few years back, he told me that I needed a princess bed, just like the princess that I am. Wasn't he sweet. My walls are colored red  
to go with my wooden brown bed frame and dresser. I have all my awards from spelling bees to math competitions plastered all over my room. At the young age of 12 I already know what I want to be and that is a Surgeon. I'm not sure what specialty I  
want yet, but knowing I want to be a surgeon is an accomplishment in itself.

"Hey, nerd brain are you ready yet?" Aria thinks its funny to call me that, no matter how many times I tell her to stop she continues to call me it, so I finally surrendered to that name. My sister barges in my room without a care in the world.  
"It's been an hour, you promised remember." Of course I remember how can I not remember. Looking at my watch I see that it has in fact been an hour that somehow passed me by. Getting out of my comfortable bed, I walk up to my sister and  
start scolding her, because let's face it I don't care who you are no one comes in my room without knocking. "First of all missy, you know that you are supposed to knock." My pointer finger is sticking out in a stern notion I have the Torres  
glare going on hoping that she gets my point. "Let me get dressed and I will meet you downstairs."

I headed down and when I got to the bottom I saw Addison at my front door being practically smushed in a gigantic hug from my sister. "Hey," I said laughing "I thought she was my best friend." I joined in on the hug and then we all  
headed outside.

"Hey so I heard that you made a promise to this little one to go out into the woods" Addison, Aria, and I were hand in hand walking to our favorite spot. It had rained recently so it was still a little muddy so we had our matching red rain boots  
on. I looked at Addison and smiled, "I may have, but I mean she's not that bad, is she" I laughed.

I saw Addie stop and give Aria a hug, I love their friendship so much because they act like sisters and it just puts a huge smile on my face. We started walking again, and we have this spot we always go to that shows the sunsets through the trees perfectly.  
There's also this small little grade that we always sit on when we watch them, and it's the perfect height to see everything around us perfectly. Sadly it was about a mile from the house but we didn't care, it was our own escape.

Arriving at our destination we all get our supplies and set them up so we have a place to sit. We each have a chair that's stowed away in an abandoned 4x6 shed that we found. Not only do we have chairs, we also have wood to make a fire pit and a small  
grill just in case we decide we're hungry. As we get the fire pit set up, the littlest brunette comes beside me, as I stack the wood and asks, "May I please go climb that tree over there?" Her small little pointer finger is pointing to the  
tree to the left of us. She has climbed it many of times, so I feel safe letting her go up it.

"Yes, you know the rules. No, climbing too high, No…"

Aria cuts me off with an eye roll. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… The three no's. No climbing too high, no doing any tricks off the branches, and no leaving out of your sight." Each time she gave me a no, she would also put out a finger to emphasize each  
point. "Now, can I please go?" Knowing that she got too cocky with me, she put her bottom lip over her top in a form of a pout and flutters her eyelashes for good measures.  
What she seemed to forget was that I'm immune to those looks she gives. It may work on our parents, but it doesn't work on me. "You know that look doesn't work on me. When we're out here I'm the boss, so no sassing or back talk." My face softens  
almost to where I am smiling. "You may go please be careful." She listens to the ending of my speech and she is off like a light.

Addison is cracking up obviously she thinks this is hilarious. "What's so funny?"  
She's laughing so hard there are tears in her eyes. When her laughing finally subsided she looked at me and asked, "Do you know how much you sound just like your mother? Like you have that scolding down to a tee."

With the lighter in one hand, I start throwing in old newspapers with the other. My father had told us that we could use a lighter, but when my mom heard this she objected that notion right away. Addison heard about the no lighter fiasko and well… her  
being the rebel she is, conjured up one for us. "Addy, I'm not trying to sound like my mom, but Aria is my responsibility. If anything happened to her it would be all on me and I would never be able to go out into the woods."

She smirks at my statement. "So, your whole caring for her and acting like your mother is all an act?"  
Addy sometimes overthinks stuff. "Of course, I care for her Adds, don't be silly, but she's also old enough that she knows what's right, and what's wrong. My parents would kill me if Aria got hurt or something harmful were to come about."

With her hands up in surrender she says; "I know, I know you will never be able to come to the woods again. Ok… I get it. Now how about we light this monster up?" She puts her thumb on the spin part of the lighter and slides down as that motion  
goes into affect the flame comes out she takes one of the newspapers and lights it. As the flame of the fire grew more rapidly I lift up a log and she puts it down so that the flame will be in between too logs.

We saw Aria climbing in the tree as we sat back in our chairs admiring the fire we just started. As I was staring I asked Addy a question, "Have you ever realize that most beautiful things can also become awful?"

Addison turned and looked at me as if I were going insane, "I love you nerd brain, but where in the world did that come from?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fire. It's so good for warming things up and cooking things, while it also can burn down homes of families and kill others." I sat back in my chair in hopes that she wouldn't give me a 'you need to stop questioning everything'  
talk because I've heard them enough and honestly, I love questioning things because one gets answers that way. Surprisingly she didn't respond that way. She too looked back at the fire after thinking over what I said and simply replied, "True."

After about twenty more minutes, Aria came over to join us at admiring the sunset in front of us. "It's starting to get late out and mom wanted us back back before dinner." I grab the bucket of water we had gotten before we made the fire and  
water down what's left of the flame. "Let's get all of our stuff gathered up and maybe tomorrow we can come back out as one last day of freedom before school starts back up."

We do in fact have school awaiting us, summer was over and so was our days in our safe place. After making sure everything was in it's spot we made our way back to the house. I look over at Aria and notice that since we have left she has been extra quiet.

"Hey," I said trying to get her attention, "Little one." she looked up at me almost in tears. Why was she in tears? Did she get hurt while playing in the tree and didn't tell any of us or was it something else?  
I stopped in my tracks and went over to her and got on her level while putting my hand on her shoulder, "Hey Ari, is everything okay?" she wouldn't look at me so I tried what I do best...I walked off acting like I didn't care. As I was walking  
I heard her run up real quick to catch up and right as she got to us she was in full crying mode saying I'm sorry.

"You didn't do anything wrong?" I politely responded as I was hugging her and trying to comfort her. I was emotional but Aria was on a whole other level. She cried whenever Rose and Jack did that stupid standing at the front of the boat with  
their arms out thing on Titanic and when she sees a puppy she automatically cries, and there is no coming back from that one till about an hour later. Once again, I love her but she's kind of an intense crier.

Once she calmed down she finally looked at me with her puffy big brown eyes, "I...I..los...lost my bracelet." she started crying again and I had no idea what to do at that point so I just hugged her as tight as I could.

Addison notices everything that is happening between us and comes running up. "What's going on? Why is Aria so flustered?" My best friend of almost 7 years asks me. She is just as protective of Ari as I am and if she had thought for a minute  
that anyone left a finger on my baby sister, no one would be safe not even me. "What did you do too her?" See… I told you… no one.

"Thanks Addy for having confidence in me. No, actually she lost her bracelet when she was in the woods." We head in the house to get ready for dinner. I take Aria's hand and say; "Why don't you go and get cleaned up and we…" Motioning  
towards myself and Addison, I continue; "Will figure this out." She gives me a nod and heads to her room.

"Why is she so upset about something that can be replaced?" Sometimes my tall red headed friend can be so naive sometimes.

"Follow me." I said to her as I headed up to my room. When we got there I opened my jewelry box to where I kept all of my bracelets. I picked up a silver one with a blue jewel in the center that had my name engraved on the inside and showed  
it to her.

"That's so beautiful, whats the story? It looks like Aria's but hers has a pink jewel and I assume has her name engraved." Addy believes that there's always a story about something and she isn't wrong, but it does get annoying sometimes.

"Our parents gave us our own when we were born and through the years it's kind of become a symbol of our sisterly bond and that no matter what we will always have each other." I said as I put mine back where it was. We sat on my bed and layed  
down staring at the ceiling, "I told her to put it away before she went out because it could get lost but she must have forgotten."

When, I finish my speech about why the bracelet is so important the look in her eyes is awestruck. Even though Addison is growing up wealthy too she had never received something so cherishable as that. "We have to find it. After dinner. You and me."

"You're crazy, my parents will never let me me go outside while it's dark out." Addys eyes get that mischievous look that she always has and so of course I have to know what she is thinking so I ask. "What Addy?"

She tries to straighten out her facade, but fails miserably. Her seriousness turns into a smile and she says; "You and I are going to sneak out after everyone is in bed. We will have dinner, while at dinner you and I are going to ask if I can stay  
the night and then once everyone is a sleep we will find that bracelet."

"You my friend are insane, but I like the way you think." I responded back with my own little mischievous look and we both gave pretty lame evil laughs. It was almost dinner anyways and my parents love her so I knew they were going to say yes.  
I also have a rebel side that I don't let lose unless it's important, and it was priority to get that bracelet.

We probably laid in bed for the next 20 minutes going through different ways we could go about searching for the bracelet until my mom called us all downstairs to eat. We jumped up and looked at each other to make sure the plan was still a go and then  
left the room.

The whole way down the steps my mind drifted to how we were going to pull this off. My parents have an alarm on the house and if you don't put in the very long password that is set, it will go off and we will be busted. Only a select few of us are aloud  
to know it. "If you act like you are acting right now we are going to get busted for sure. Relax, I have everything handled." Addison whispers. She is correct I need to stop overthinking everything and just go with the flow. There's is just  
something in the back of my mind that will not surpass.

We are all placed accordingly at the table. Our chef… and yes I said a chef. He comes out with our first entree and it looks like we are having Caesar salad with some cheese and fruit on the side. My mom is always putting us on a healthy meal plan and  
that's ok for her, but for me I am a kid and all I want is a cheeseburger and fries and I am happy. "Don't pick at your food it's not polite." Oh… I forgot to mention she's the polite police too.

"Yes ma'am." I grumble, Addison shoves my shoulder softly and gestures for me too ask my mom if she can stay the night. "Mom, would it be okay if Addison spent the night tonight?"

My mom looked at the two of us with a smile, "Of course she can sweetie, we love Addison as if she were our own." she looked at Addy directly, "Addison honey, if you want you can just borrow some of her clothes if you want dear." she  
gratefully mention.

I saw Addy get awkward and smile for too long in return and then nod her head with the same smile on her face, "Thank you , I appreciate that."

"See darling, maybe you should take some notes here from Addison about being proper." My mom added in her fake caring voice. I saw my mom turn to Aria who was still upset, "Aria darling, is everything okay?"  
My sister looked so unpleasant because she too was a little bothered by our parents, "Yes mother, I'm  
fine, I just saw a bird and it's family in the woods today and it was amazing."

Everyone in that room except my parents knew that was a load of bull. Yes they've gotten to know us, but they don't know enough to tell that she was faking because when they get to know someone they take some of their strongest traits and stereotype them  
based on that, which bothers me. Aria's is being over emotional and mine is being too blunt and honest, which I don't believe is possible. In this case I'm happy they're like that because then they would be suspicious which would not help us sneak  
out later.  
"Also mom she is probably really tired. She played hard in the woods." I add for good measures.  
As soon as our meal has been finished, Addison gives me a knowing look. "Mama, may we be excused?"Getting the nod of approval, we put away our dishes away, (because mom and dad say that even though we have help around the house, we still should  
have some responsibilities.)

Aria follows us from behind and asks; "Have you come up with a plan yet?"

"We are going to…" Addison starts, but I have to cut her off.

There is no way that we can tell my little sister what we are doing. She is still at the age where she can't keep secrets very well. I am actually surprised that she hasn't said anything about her bracelet being missing. "We haven't yet, but we will  
and don't worry we will find your bracelet." Before I can say anymore she has ran up to me embracing me in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the best sister anyone could ever ask for."

I let go of the hug and say; "Your welcome, now go and take a bath, get ready for bed, and maybe we can play a game before it's lights out."

She looked up at me once more with a smile, "I really love you...you're always there for me and I just want to thank you for being so amazing."

"I love you with my whole heart A, and I would do anything for you. Now I'm serious, go take a bath." I said laughing at the end as I held my nose making it seem like she needed one. I didn't know why she was being so nice but it was nice and  
she's my best friend, she will always come first, I would never tell Addison that but it's the truth.

We went upstairs to my room to not draw attention and wait till they went to bed so it would be easier to sneak out. We also had to gather supplies which included some tools Addy needed to hack into the alarm system so we could make it out undetected  
by the sounding alarm and recording cameras outside. Along with that we each had a backpack with some food and flashlights and random things we didn't even necessarily need, but it was the woods at night and you never knew.

Addison is amazing when it comes to technology, if she wants to be anything I think it should have anything to do with technology. I am standing outside waiting for Addy to do the final touches on the outside part of the alarm. "Okay… I am just…  
about… done." She announces as she puts the alarm back together.

"Your a genius Adds. Pure genius." We make our way towards the path of our destination. It's almost 11:30 at night and it's pitch dark. The flashlights that we have illuminate just enough for us to see our goal. This shouldn't be a hard task,  
the part of the woods we will be going too we have been there millions of times. "When we get there we will head straight for the tree and hopefully if we are lucky her bracelet will be right there."

Addison nods her head in agreement. "You okay? You look like you're about to pass out." She stops me from walking and says; "Everything is going to be fine. We will grab Aria's bracelet and then head back. Give us 30 minutes and we will  
be home in your bed safe and sound." She is right, I shouldn't worry so much, but there is something at the pit of my stomach that is telling me to go back. I simply nod and walk to where we need to be.

We got up to the tree and started searching around, we both had our flashlights on while roaming in a circle around the tree, we found nothing. I stood straight up and thought for a second, "What if she lost it on the way to meeting us on the hill?  
Maybe she even lost it while trying to climb on a different tree?"  
Addy stopped looking as well and looked at me, "Let's split up, you look at the other tree and I'll look on the hill." She directed.

I wanted to get this done as fast as we could but there was still something unsettling to me and I didn't know what it was so I just brushed it off and headed over to the tree to start looking. The two areas were a decent amount of length from each other  
and it was hard to see one another. I heard Addison yell something from the distance and I couldn't tell what it was so I tried to yell back. She couldn't hear me either so I headed over to her. As I was about to leave I heard a branch snap behind  
me so I turned around to see what it was.

I knew I should've trusted my instincts because the last thing I remember is that masked man throwing a black sack over my head and knocking me out.  
And everything went completely black... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: We've been getting such wonderful feedback from you guys and thank you so much. For all of the criminal minds followers and anyone else who loves cm, this chapter has some mention of two little kids from that show just to let you know. This chapter is both one of criminal-anatomy and I's favorites. Here's the next part of calzona's journey and we hope you enjoy.

 **Arizona POV  
Present**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" I rolled over on my bed next to the nightstand that my phone alarm was going off on, and slammed my hand on the stop button. It was about six thirty in the morning and I had to be at work by seven. I usually lay there staring up at the ceiling for another ten minutes trying to go through what might happen that day but I forgot to run the other day so I got myself up.

I am not, I repeat not, a morning person. I needed at least two cups of coffee to even think straight. Some might call me an addict but I like to think of it as the best thing to help me help others, so in the end it's a good thing. I stepped into the kitchen and started the coffee pot so it could heat up and went to the table to open my tablet with a glass of water in hand because I've heard that drinking a whole glass in the morning is supposed to help or something.

On a normal person's tablet there's usually pinterest with recipes and social media that connects you to friends, but I'm not a normal person because i hunt down serial killers almost everyday. On my tablet there's case files and things the average person probably couldn't handle. I had to look over a case because I had to testify in court tomorrow and needed to make sure I had my facts right so I wouldn't say the wrong thing.

"Let's see here… Matthew Reynolds, 39 male a child abductor." Holding up 4 pictures of kids that have been brutally beaten. I am having a hard time looking at these kids. I love my job, but when it comes to people torturing kids there is only so much I can handle. "He knocks the kids out with Benzodiazepine and then to make them forget that they have families he gives them rohypnol. He is without a doubt what I would call a psychopath." I sat my tablet down and took a deep breath because even though I see this almost everyday, it still bothers me.

The coffee pot was done so I got up and poured myself a cup and it took me about five minutes to finish it. I had to hurry if i wanted to get my run in. After that I hurried myself back in my room to change into some workout leggings, top, and shoes and then I was out.

The biggest part of my day is running. Everything I see on a day to day basis takes a toll on me, so being able to run frees me from it all. I feel like I can do anything and conquer the world.

This world is made up of a multitude of beautiful things, there's nature that consists of colorful flowers, the bountiful butterflies that flutter around, and the glorious blossoms that spring from the trees. All of that I get to take part in on my run. "Hi, Mrs. Cottle." I yell, as I wave to her. If you want to see beautiful flowers stop by 2345 Sherman Ave. She prides herself in the abundance of vibrant pedals that she has maintained. Mrs. Cottle waves back to me as she throws an hello back to me.

30 minutes later I've come back home, taken my shower, and dressed for a full day at work. I look at my rose gold apple watch and see that I only have 20 minutes to get to work. "Shit…" Grabbing my briefcase and my tablet, I make my way out to my car. If traffic isn't too terrible there maybe a chance that I can get to work on time.

Okay, so I live near D.C. and anything in a fifty mile radius of that place has bad traffic so the only way I'm getting to work on time is if I can take the back ways around everything avoiding as much traffic as possible.

I slowly pulled out of the driveway, looking both ways before going completely out, and head on my way. I didn't have much actual work today since I had to grab a few things from my desk and finish up some paperwork before catching a plane to New York for testifying for that case tomorrow. Truth be told I was at least two cases behind on paperwork, but that wasn't necessarily my fault because this case has been draining all of my time. My unit chief, whose name is Jordan Todd told me that I didn't need to finish the other cases until I got back but I had to do some other things when I got back..

After about a forty minute drive i eventually pulled into the parking garage for FBI headquarters in Quantico Virginia. I pulled into a space next to Ashley, who was one of my closest friends on the team. I was eagerly hoping that Kevin bought some donuts this morning for all of us because I had no time for breakfast and I was starving. Kevin was our tech analyst and he was kind of weird but a good kind if that makes any sense. He had some quirks but we love him.

I got into the buildings elevator after exiting the parking garage and pushed the button for the sixth floor where the BAU was. Surprisingly, I was the only one in there. All I could think about was if everyone else was early for a change today, of course it would be the day that I was late.

The doors opened to the floor and I walked through the glass doors that lead to the bullpen. Each of my teammates had already started their work for a day with the majority of them having at least two empty styrofoam cups of coffee on their desks and a semi full mug. The coffee is usually lukewarm so we all chug down a lot and by then the pot is empty and Agent Blake usually makes a new one. Our team has a system and we love it.  
"Arizona you're late." The chief announces in front of the whole team. Chief Jordan is amazing, really she is but sometimes she can be scary. My father is in the military a colonel to be exact and because of that I have authority issues.

God… I hate this part. The tears well up in my eyes. 'Stop it Robbins, this is your workplace' "Chief, I-I-I am so sorry." Sniffing back the rest of the tears I continue; "It won't happen again."

"Very well then…" Scrunching up her eyebrows she looks at the rounded clock and questions; "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

I pick up the freshly baked doughnut and answer; "Yes ma'am, my plane doesn't leave until 2. I have to finish a couple of things here and then I am headed out." Chief Jordan gives me the nod of approval and continues on with our daily meeting as she tells us to head to the conference room.

Leaning over to Ashley I inquire; "So… What exactly did I miss?" Ashley, being the over-achiever puts her pointer finger towards her lips as to tell me to not speak. I bobble my head up and down in a okay motion.

The meeting lasted another 20 minutes, telling us that we have been ranked #2 in the United States right next to the BSU which is on the floor below us and was where the BAU originally started. Everything else was more directed to my other teammates seeing how I won't be here for the next couple of days. "Sorry I didn't want miss anything. The Chief is bringing in a bureau psychologist to meet with each and everyone of us. Apparently the budget has gotten cut and so that means he has to cut staff."

I didn't want to lose my job but at the same time I had to focus on this court thing and worry about losing my job after. For the rest of the day we all chatted and worked on paperwork. Two o'clock rolled around the corner and I was off to the airport. Ashley and Kevin drove me so I wouldn't have to leave my car in an untrustworthy parking lot.

I checked my bags in and went through security. I was waiting to board for no less than twenty minutes and then after everyone boarded we were off to NYC. It was only a 48 minute flight but I got to sit next to two little brothers, the older one named Henry and the little one named Michael. They were headed off to their grandma's house because their parents were also profilers at the BAU and had no one to watch them. I've never heard of them so they must be on a team that mine doesn't associate with much but their parents names were apparently Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss…I'll have to look them up later. Anyways I learned about how he loved reading books and watching this show called or something like that. His little brother slept the entire time but it was nice to have someone to talk to through out the flight.

When we landed I made sure to help the boys get to where they needed and when we got off there was a sign with their names on it being held by what seemed to be a limo driver. Once I saw that they got to him safely I waited for my bag to come from the conveyor belt.

There were tons of people, New York always seemed to have the airports with the most people which got super annoying when waiting for luggage. I was about to report mine missing until I saw it coming around the loop. I shoved past as many people as I could and hurried to grab it so I could check into my hotel.

I called an uber since I knew there was no possible way to get a taxi in this crazy city and it was ready as soon as I stepped outside since I did the calling on the phone on the airplane.

It was about ten minutes to the hotel and as we drove, we drove right through time square. It was so beautiful, I'd only been to New York whenever I would visit Teddy. We did somethings, but there's just so much to do and see that you couldn't possibly fit it all in the amount of times I've been here. Maybe if there's time I can have a girls night with her out on the town or something.

The driver pulled up to the front of the hotel and helped me get my bag out. He was nice, but I could tell he had some social issues based on his holding back and introverted nature.

After paying for my ride and giving the Uber driver a generous tip, my eyes finally gaze up to the building before me. In bright shining lights The Charolette is on display. The glass frame door opens automatically I step in on a light brown wooden expensive looking floors. Being part of the BAU they really treat you well. This place is outstanding. To both of my sides there are lights that remind me of King Triton's staff off of The Little Mermaid. Only with more lights. Walking down the staircase my blue orbs meet the staff. The women are dressed in plum purple pencil skirt with a white button up polo and a plum jacket and the men were in a black suit with a teal green vest. Since I spent an hour on the plane my attire consisted of a old Florida State College T-shirt, black yoga pants and my purple Under Armor shoes. Not to mention my hair is thrown up into a bun. 'Yeah, I might be a little under-dressed for this place.'

I make my way toward the check in when I notice 2 of the staff coming at me. "Excuse me miss, are you Ms. Robbins?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry, but how do you know my name?" I have never been to a hotel before that someone has came up to me and called me by name.

The two that I am thinking are concierge's gives me a smirk and states; "My name is Jonathan Schmidt and this is Morgan Sanders we received a phone call from a Tim Robbins and was told too take good care of you." The Concierge known as Jonathan takes my luggage for me and escorts me to my room. The Charolette has 32 levels, the 32nd level is the Presidential suite. Getting on the Elevator I begin to wonder what floor I will land on. On our way up Morgan tells me that Tim and her served in Iraque together and that they have kept in touch ever since. "You're brother is my hero, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive." She has unshed tears welling in her hazel eyes.

I look to the number when the elevator finally stops and I see that we are landing on the 32nd floor. "Um… you must have hit the wrong button, there is no way I can afford this floor and I know that my brother nor my work could provide this…"

Jonathan puts his hand up to halt my words and says; "It's all taken care of."

My mouth opens to argue, but Morgan stops me. "Like I said I owe your brother my life and this little thing is nothing. Please enjoy your stay here." She hands me the key and says; "If you need anything and I do mean anything please don't hesitate to call." With that her and Jonathan leave me to my suite that looks more like a condo.

When I first walk in there's a flower-like chandelier above and below there's a brown and tan striped carpet with a black round table and a silver pot with white and pink Gardenia's and baby breaths to add as an accent. Stepping further into the suite there's a living room with a cream colored couch, loveseat, and an ottoman. The couch and loveseat have yellow and gold pillows placed everywhere. The 60 inch Tv is placed on a wall mount for all to watch. To the right of the living room is the dining room, then to the left of that room is the kitchen. Between the kitchen and the dining room is a long hallway that leads you to 4 separate rooms 1 master room with a fireplace and a bathroom attached. In the bathroom there is a double wide jacuzzi, and a shower that could fit 4 people.

I felt very overwhelmed but I'd also have to admit that it felt really good to have this nice of a suit. I can't believe Tim did all of this for me. I put my luggage on one of the tables and opened it to get my pajamas out. I slipped on a grey silk tank top with lace along the neckline and grey silk shorts to match.

I was exhausted from the day but had to go over the case at least one more time so I got it out and went over it as I laid on my bed. The last time I looked at the clock it was midnight and everything after that was a blur as I peacefully fell asleep mid-studying the case.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone unitchiefwives and I want to apologize for the delay in the update life happened, but we are back. We hope you enjoy…**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Callie's POV**

Life. It's a funny thing, one minute you're the happiest you can be and the next minute you have sunk down to the lowest depths of turmoil. Honestly, if it wouldn't have been for my sister Aria, life in general wouldn't have been an option. Being there for me every step of the way led me to med school and eventually to being a surgeon. I am now a world renowned Pediatric Surgeon. Considering I am the oldest of the family, it still leaves me astonished to how I was the one being taken care of and protected.

One of the promises I made to myself and my sister was to always support and be there for her while she is following her dream. My sisters dream was to become an Assistant District Attorney (and damn she is one hell of an ADA.) Which brings me to why I'm in the New York County Supreme Courthouse. Supporting and being there for my sister also means attending as many cases as possible. I loved watching my sister perform, she has a 96% accuracy rate to winning too her 4% rate of losing. She's become somewhat of a legend around New York.

Today, though I am here on business. I have to testify in court for something so sad. This guys was doing things and...it's so awful. This is always the downfall to being a peds surgeon, the part where things go wrong for some of them and I don't mean medically.

This part always messes with me, the testifying part. The fact that I even have to do it is messed up. It bothers me how people in this world can be so cruel.

It wasn't time for me to go just yet, I had about an hour before I had to meet Aria. I was ready for everything, all I had left to do was get my sister coffee. You'd think she'd be the one giving me the coffee since she's so used to all of this. It's fine though, she needs her fuel to win this case, if not for me then for the victim.

The hospital has a total of 13 different coffee carts and all of them have their own unique taste, this place… has one cart and it's a take it or leave it situation. You either take it and count your blessings or you leave it and don't look back. Since my shift ended less than 5 hours prior, I would say that taking the coffee is a no brainer.

Strolling up to said cart, I notice that it only has 3 types of Coffee. ' _Really that's all they are going to supply me? This is just cruel.'_ "I guess I will have a regular coffee with creamer and sugar."

"Ma'am I'm sorry but we don't have creamer. We do have sugar though." The lady says, while pointing to the bowl that cradles the sugar.

You know there have been wars over coffee, because they don't have the right flavor or it's not made to there standards and here I am grasping to what I can find to flavor the caffeinated beverage that I adore. "Um… sugar will do I suppose." This is not my day. I left the coffee cart assuming that this day would not be on the best or even average day.

As I was walking away, I totally forgot about Aria's coffee so I ran back before anyone else could get in line, "Sorry, I totally forgot to order a latte for my sister."

The lady at the cart looked a little annoyed, "Sure, what's the name?"

"Aria."

The barista looked shocked, "Do you mean the ADA Aria?"

I looked at her confused, "Yes?"

She opened the register and had her coworker in the back make Aria's drink. She looked at me, "Here is the change back for your coffee, and you and your sister's is on the house. We lover her!"

I took the change, "Umm...thanks?"

Pretty quickly she handed me the latte and I was off to court. Fun, fun, fun. I was not ready for this, and no matter how many times I tried to trick myself into thinking I was...I wasn't. It wasn't before too long, when I got there. I went through the normal security check and metal detector walk through, and eventually found my sister waiting in the hallway outside of the courtroom.

"Here A." I handed her the free latte and sat on the bench next to her because my feet were killing me from these heels. I mean I have a right to feel this way, I'm used to wearing surgeon shoes which are comfy and soft, not hard and arched sister is the one that wears the stilettos and the business woman suit. So it's no surprise that she's pacing back and forth while rehearsing what she's going to say and hasn't flinched a bit from the heels.

She finally stopped pacing and and sat next to me, giving me a hug. "Hey Nerd Brain, how are you?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, we do not use that awful nickname in public." I said laughing. I paused for a second before continuing, "As for how I'm doing, I'm a complete mess. This kind of thing should never happen. Plus these shoes are killing me A."

She gave me her concerned look, "You're right, this shouldn't be happening. The sad thing is that the world isn't always beautiful, which I know you know as well." She was right and we all had to keep moving forward. I looked down at the floor, "Yeah, but it still sucks!"

Nodding her head in agreement Aria grasps my hand. "I know this is difficult on you, especially since… well… you know." She's right, I did know what she was talking about, but talking about something so odious was not going to happen not today, not ever. I must of had a look of fear and uncertainty in my eyes, because the next thing I know she is engulfing me into a sheltered hug. "Hey, hey, hey you don't have to talk about it. I was just suggesting that if you need to talk I'm here. That's all hermana." My lips start to curve into a smile. I love it when she calls me that.

"Thank you Aria, but if I am going to make it through this case, I have to be strong. I am here for little Jami, she is the one that has suffered and if I am not on my "A" game this creep could walk out free and all be damned if I am going to let that happen." I extract my hand away from my sisters and rub them up and down my pant clad legs. "So… what about you? Are you ready?" Shaking my head at my own stupidity. _'What am I thinking of course she is ready. She was made to be an ADA.'_ "Of course your ready that was crass on my part and I am sorry."

She chuckles at my antics and shakes her own head. She knows that she is good she doesn't need me nor anybody else to tell her. "Callie, you need to breathe and just relax. Matthew is going to be put away no matter what either of us say. Be truthful, and from the looks at the documents that you have in your hand you have everything. Am I right?" receiving a slight nod in conformation she continues; "Than you will be fine."

She got up and headed into the courtroom to set up. I didn't need to be in there just yet so I sat there very still, trying to compose myself so that I wouldn't turn into a crying mess when I walked in there. I had memorized the document in my hands and started reciting it over and over to make sure I had it locked in.

I took a big gulp and finally got the courage to head in there. It was about to start in five minutes and I didn't want to be late. I walked up to the big and wide wooden double doors, each with a golden handle, and opened them to walk in. On the right I saw Aria sitting next to the victim and their family, explaining to them the steps and what exactly was going to happen. On the other side I saw the most evil and wretched person in my life. How does one simply hurt another person, yet alone a child. It hurts deep inside whenever I see a child who got hurt in this way, children have such a pure view on this world and if it gets ruined so quickly then their sense of a childhood vanishes.

I walked down the center aisle to the front of the seats and sat behind the victim and my sister. When I sat down, Aria looked back at me with a reassuring smile and then turned her attention back to the child and his family. I'm not much of a religious person now, but I still believe there's a God out there because that's how I grew up and if other parts have changed on my belief one that, the one thing that hasn't is the fact that I pray.

Right before court started, I sat there silent in my seat and nonchalantly closed my eyes, and prayed to God that this evil man wouldn't see the light of day so that not only that child could be free, but also for any other children that may be his future victims. When I finished my silent prayer, the judge walked in and everything started.

"All rise! The Court of the second Judicial Circuit, Criminal Division is now in session, the honorable Judge Morgan presiding." The bailiff announces, as Judge Morgan goes to take the stand.

The Judge nods to the bailiff dressed in a police uniform and looks at us. "Everyone may be seated except for the Jury." We all take our respectable seats. He then looks at the bailiff and says; "Ms. Olson, can you please swear in the Jury."

The bailiff known as Ms. Olson nods a yes and turns toward the Jury. She puts her right hand up and states; "Please raise your right hand." The jury all raise their right hand and waits for the brunette woman to continue. "Do you Solemnly swear or affirm that you will truly listen to this case and render a true verdict and a fair sentence as to this defendant?" She looks at the scumbag and gestures to him. The jury all say "I do" She then tells everyone who are still standing too be seated.

Judge Morgan looks at us with a serious look and states; "Members of the jury, your duty today will be to determine whether the defendant is guilty or not guilty based only on facts and evidence provided in this case. The prosecution has the burden of proving the guilt of the defendant beyond a reasonable doubt. This burden remains on the prosecution through the trial. The prosecution must prove that a crime was committed and that the defendant is the person who committed the crime. However, if you are not satisfied of the defendant's guilt to that extent, then reasonable doubt exists and the defendant must be found not guilty." He gazes up the bailiff and then inquires; "Ms. Olson, what is today's case?"

Ms. Olsen discloses; "Your honor, todays case is the state of "New York versus Matthew Johnson."

"Is the prosecution ready?" Judge Morgan asks.

Johnson's attorney stood up, "We're ready your honor."

Judge Morgan slammed the gavel down, "The trial is now in session."

This was all suddenly becoming real, and if it was real then that means that I have to physically go up and somehow testify pretty soon. By this time I was mentally and emotionally ready, but I knew that when I got up there that I couldn't look that kid in the eyes because I would break right then and there in the middle of everyone. That was definitely not on my to-do list for the day.

As I was sitting there, they went through the whole process of interviewing them victim and the suspect, asking questions, hearing stories, and one side trying to prove to the jury that Johnson was not guilty and the other trying to prove that he was. I knew he was guilty, I could see it in his lifeless eyes. I could tell they were lifeless too because I've seen a few in my line of work and his pale pretty close in comparison which is pretty scary.

They were finishing up with the interviews and started heading into the testimonies. These were rough because you could clearly tell when someone was lying and it was so hard to watch. I didn't know exactly when I would be called but I was ready for whenever it was. I got my medical file out and made sure everything was in order for when I was called.

They'd been through about three suspects already and Aria called up the fourth one, "I'd like to bring Supervisory Special Agent Arizona Robbins of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI to the stand to testify."

The word agent caught my attention and I looked up to see a beautiful blonde with bright ocean blue eyes, walking up to the stand to speak. She wore a black pantsuit with a white button up blouse underneath and a pair of black boots. Some of my friends and I always wondered if all women FBI agents wear black boots or if it's just a myth, I hope i get to find out.

When she was up there, all I heard was her first sentence and then I got even more attracted to her. Her voice wasn't what you would expect from an FBI agent. It was soft and sweet like candy canes and and gumdrops during the Christmas season. Most agents you would expect to be harsh and cold, but there was a certain light to her that made me feel safe.

Funny huh, I don't even know her and she makes me feel like no one could ever hurt me. What is this feeling? Whatever it is, I have to talk to her somehow. Then again, me plus talking to strangers it like doesn't really pan out well in this kind of situation. Maybe if I'd met her in a bar and we'd smiled at each other from across the bar then i'd have more confidence, but this was in a courtroom and and she was the most beautiful one in there who might I add, while having a sweet approachable side, also had a dark side I was a little bit weary of.

My thoughts left me once she left the stand to sit back down. It probably would of helped to hear what she said in terms of knowing about the case, but how could anyone think straight when she was around? I tried not to seem like a stalker but I followed to see where she sat. So I could possibly make a point to "accidentally" run into her if I had the time, but who knows.

After Supervisory Special Agent Arizona Robbins left the stands and the others took the stands I have to admit I really missed her being up there and gazing into her beautiful azure eyes. Rolling my eyes at my own pathetic thinking, I shake my thoughts away. It's a good thing that Aria can't see me from behind, she would for sure give me hell for it.

The session lasts for another 30 minutes and all the while I am looking between the person that is speaking at the altar and Arizona. What is this spell she has over me? The more I try to look away the harder it is too do just that.

"The court is now going to call a 30-minute recess. We will then return back at 10:20." Judge Morgan declares. He then stands up and walks out of the back door.

Aria tells the Schmidt family to go ahead and get some fresh air. She then turns around with expressed brown eyes; "How'd I do up there? I mean I know this case is in the bag, but I still have a reputation to uphold."

That's when it got delicate, all I could say was a meager "You did great." If only I could comprehend courtroom jargon, and it doesn't help that most of the time my gaze was at the delicious blonde that has stolen my mind. Watching her made my stomach all fluttery, like hundreds of butterflies flying performing an air show, fluttery. No one in my whole being has made me feel that way.

"I forgot to ask you earlier how did work go? How many bad ass surgeries did you rock?" Being a Pediatric Surgeon I surprisingly have a lot of cases and they run sporadically throughout the day. The vilest is when I am on call, (especially when I am on call for 2 days in a row and its tied in with my scheduled day to work) which is why I have just come off a 36-hr, shift. But I love my job and I love my patients. Noticing the now glazed over look I have, she starts beckoning by waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello! Cal?" Deciding to take it one step farther by pinching me.

"OUCH ARR-IA, WHAT THE HELL?" rubbing the superior part of my arm to subside the pain, I inhale and then exhale a few times to calm myself down. "Sorry, uh, what were you saying?"

Concern evident in her eyes she puts her hand on my shoulder and inquires; "I was asking you about your job and how many kick ass surgeries you rocked?" Thinking something is troubling me she maneuvers her hand from my shoulder to my back and rubs up and down to soothe me. "Where did you go? Are you ok? I know that the case probably brought up a lot of grievous memories…" She trails off remembering my request earlier.

Not wanting to divulge in why I spaced to divulge in why I spaced out I give her a "yes, I'm fine. Just… tired I guess." Because if I was being honest, I would have to convey that I missed most of the case and where my mind was just a second ago was on a certain B.A. So, I decided to change the subject and speak; "Hey, I am going to go and get some coffee from the coffee cart out out there, do you want anything?" Shaking her head, no and looking at me with that oh so familiar Torres glare, I smile and proceed out the courtroom. Once I open the doors to my surprise my eyes land on the woman that has been clouding the better part of my mind since I laid eyes on her.

 **AN2: Too clarify Guest max Reviewer we are far from done with this story and as far as getting to what happened to Callie well we assure you that it will come. Please everyone be patient. Thank You**

 **Thank You to all of you for your reviews, follows and favorites.**


End file.
